Driving Myself Insane
by Sapphearceskyy
Summary: Songfic- Driving Myself Insane by Martin Kember.This is my first ok.Aerrow is driving himself insane about his feeling for his navigator so AxP obviously.r&r.


Me: Well hey there folks. Me again! Obviously T_T. Anyways here's a songfic and my first one at that. This is just a one shot. Song's called 'Driving Myself Insane' by Martin Kember so ye I don't own it. The songs kinda old but I still love it and its one of my favs and it fits! It's AxP btw. So read and enjoy! You know you want to ;) and plenty of reviews please will be much appreciated xD you know you want to…again. So songfic away!

Btw I SADLY do NOT own the Storm Hawks… yet * grins evilly*

**Driving Myself Insane**

**Aerrow's POV **

_Best of Friends for years_

_Closer then you can imagine_

_Talk to each other daily_

_I don't know just when it happened_

[Sigh] What's wrong with me? I've known her ever since we were born! When our parents were still alive four years ago, we still lived with each other since Finn's, Piper's and my mum all lived in the same huge mansion and now 10 years after, we STILL live with each other in the same ship. I walk past Piper everyday. I swear there has never been one day where I've never bumped into anyone, let alone Piper. Maybe not including the day when she 'left' but she did thankfully come back.

If two people can't ignore each other that means both talk to each other. We both talk to each other and how can we not? We love each others company and she ALWAYS greets me in the morning whether it's good or not and so I greet her back. Not just to be polite but I say it because I want to. I get that from her when she says it to me too. The beautiful tone of her voice shows that she doesn't just say it because I'm her sky knight and commander or even just to be polite, but that she really means it.

The long years we've knows each other, we've grown closer as friends turning into best friends and I'm glad we're best friends because that means she can tell me whatever she wants and also the name 'best friend' really suits her too. She's my friend and she's the best! Heck man she's completely awesome! But since we spend so much time with each other, we get even closer and considering we've known each other from birth, we would see each other more as a brotherly sisterly figure and I think that's how she sees me as, a brother, but I think I feel I've gotten closer to her though over the line as friends yet not as a sibling either. It's something, different, and you know what, I don't know just when it happened.

_If only I can tell you how I feel inside_

_Oh girl you got me_

When two people are best friends, you can tell the other anything you want to and even times when you don't want to. You just always know there going to respect whatever problems you face. I wish I could tell her this like all my other secrets but, somehow, it just doesn't feel right this time. Why though? It is all about her. Oh I think I know. I think maybe, it's a fear but not just any fear like something going to come out at night or Dark Ace putting on a sneak attack, but a fear of rejection, which I say is weird because I always felt like Piper would never reject me, but now with what I'm dealing with, maybe, and what's worse, since we spend so much time with each other we can both see if there's a problem bugging one of us and she's seen this in me but still… I try to hide it… I tried to convince her nothing's wrong… I tried to convince myself that she's just a childhood best friend and that's all she'll be, but no. I'm just too stubborn to hide it. I swear I am. Piper use to always call me stubborn, still does but we always have a good laugh about it and I got to say, like most times, she's right. See I'll try lying to myself right now. She's just a friend and that's how I like her as, she's just a friend and that's how I like her as, she's just a friend and that's how I li- oh who am I kidding she's more then a friend and I love her! If only I knew she felt the same way for me! And not like a brother or just a friend but more, more like even… a simple crush.

Anyway at least I can tell her that no matter what she's going through, she's always got me. Sometimes I think that's nothing but when she hears it, she shines me a smile, says thank you and that's worth all the crystals in the whole of Atmosia, including the far side and that's the best thing she could ever have. With that, I smile right back and tell her that as much as I can just to hear the sweet responses and see that smile of hers that shines up the night and brings a twinkle in her eye. I know I might be paranoid seeing a twinkle but I swear I do and it always shines the brightest when she hears the words that she's got me.

_Losing sleep I'm thinking_

_Can't imagine how it feels to see you riding around with the wrong guy_

_Tell me how do I take his place_

I can never get the thought about this and Piper out of my head 'Having her or maybe even losing her'. Literally I'm losing sleep thinking about all the joys I will have having her, then all the pain I will gain losing her.

I just sometimes get so jealous when she's with some other guy. Except maybe the guys in the Storm Hawks because I know she would never fall for Finn the way she says he acts so immature, Junko's like a big softie to her and Stork's just a paranoid pessimist who won't even receive a hug without wearing protective gear so I feel fine when she's with them. Yet when it comes to Carver, Domiwick, and Harrier even! I just feel I want to tell those guys to get lost, but I know too well I can't. I would seem way too over protective just for a best friend and I'm pretty sure Piper would find it annoying. She's a free spirited girl who likes to do her own things. I even sometimes feel jealous if random guys who we have absolutely no idea about stare at her, let alone talk to her. Especially if they're around her age, good looking, into crystals and ye. I swear I want to tell them to back off but then again, you know. So unfortunately I just have to stand close and watch her like everything's cool though I still watch her just to make sure if a guy's doing anything inappropriate, even if they're perving on Piper without her knowing, then I might just tell them off.

I got to say it cuts me deep when she laughs with some them because it's just the thought that he could make her happier then I could and even take her away from me, and I'm not willing for that to happen. Sometimes I just wish I had super hearing powers so I could find out what she was so happy about and how that guy was making her smile. All I want to know was that if I could do it too and just how could I take his place.

_You already know that I am capable _

_Can't you see who's been there all along_

_And I know I can be wrong_

_Oh tell me_

Piper man, it gets me so frustrated sometimes on why does she have to talk to other guys, I mean I'm here for her, she knows that. Does she get bored of me? Hopefully not. She knows what I'm like and what I'm capable of being. She's always telling me I'm sweet, funny, courageous, daring, strong, brave, passionate and stuff. Isn't that what she likes? If it's not enough, I'm willing to do more for her. I don't care what I have to do but I'll do it just for her no matter what. As long as I'm good enough for her, I don't care what I have to do.

Still, why does she have to have other guys still? I've always been there and will still continue even if it kills me. As long as she's safe and happy, I'll do it. I hope she can see that because I'm not having a random guy walk into her world and steal her heart after me knowing her for her whole life. Really, Finn and I are the longest guys she's ever known. So why does she need a new one? I hope she's just trying to make friends and that's about it. I also hope that the guys she talk to also only want to be just friends. Ye that's right, they just want to be friends, nothing more and ye there can be less. I swear I hope that, but you know the sad thing about that is in reality, I know I can be wrong. Oh just please someone say if there's another guy so I can take him out… tell me.

_Why_

_Did I have to fall in love with you_

_I'm driving myself insane_

_I'd know without you I can't function no more _

_And you, will never look at me the same_

_You know its really driving me insane_

_But I'd know without you I can't function_

_I'm driving myself insane_

_Ohhooh, I'm driving myself, driving myself insane_

Why! Why oh why oh why! Why from all the girls in the whole of Atmos, why did I have to fall for Piper? I can't, it's not right, WAIT I don't mean it like she's not right but that I shouldn't fall, for her. Oh I don't know how to explain it, gosh I'm so confused. I shouldn't because well, she's my navigator so all feelings I have should only be professional. But then again she's more then just my navigator, she's a friend and a very long friend at that, she's a very long best friend and so I should only think of her as a friend. Ye that's right, were only frie- I already know that and I also know I can't lie to myself about it.

Man I'm serious, I'm driving myself insane! And what happens in the future if cyclonians or an enemy goes near her? I'm going to be too over protective and might get in the way of her fighting and with that push her away. But still I have to protect her because I know if I ever lose her in any way, I might as well be dead. I wouldn't be able to think properly, I wouldn't be able to make decisions for the rest of the guys, I wouldn't be able to breathe because I know without her I wouldn't be able to function.

I want to tell her but the thing is, Piper is a person of surprise. Even when she fights, she uses different crystals so you can't ever actually pin point what she's going to do next and how she's going to do it. In everything she does, Piper is so unpredictable, which is also another thing I like about her but now it's just killing me. The only thing I know for sure is that she probably won't look at me the same and just not knowing what she'll do is driving me insane. I want to know because I continuously go over this and every time… I'm driving myself insane.

_Hardest thing about this confession is we just might ruin what we have _

_I don't wanna lose what we got_

_But it's a chance I'll have to take_

The worst thing for me isn't just what's going to come out of my mouth, but what's going to come out of hers. What's her reply going to be? Is she going to let me in? Or turn me down? Will she keep me closer or push me away? What is she going to do? You know, sometimes when I think about it, I figure out that I don't want to know her reply and the best way to not know someone's answer is to not ask them a question. No question, no answer. Simple. No, who am I kidding? That'll never work. Ye sure there won't be an answer to the question, but there'll be questions to the question and questions to the answer that's not been answered because there wasn't a question to answer to and if there's no question to answer, there'll be questions to why there was questions to the answer that did not have a question to be answered to in the first place. Confusing? I KNOW! It's like I'm listening to Piper. Imagine BEING Piper. Man that'd to take a lot out of me doing this all day. That's a perfect example on how strong she really is.

Anyway, even though I don't want to know her answer to my question, I'll ask or more admit that I like her because for some reason even if her answer isn't what I hoped, I would rather live with that then living trying to figure out what her answer would be and knowing that maybe I had a chance and the question that would always be at the back of my mind would be 'What if…' I know that when I say this to her, I could lose everything we got but I know that, it's a chance I have to take.

_Don't want to spend my whole life wondering what it feels like_

_Being there beside you and kissing on you all night_

_See I'll be making my mistake_

I have to tell her I like her because if I don't, I'll always wonder if it was a yes or a no. If it was a no, I admit, I would've rather not known but if it was a yes, I could just imagine what her and I would be like. I would be the guy who she could be with and trust no matter what, who would always be there until the very end and I would be with the person who in the whole of Atmos meant the most to me then my own life. It's hard to put someone over your own life but Piper's worth it. Without her, I think I would probably have no life. Well maybe ye I would have a life, but she makes me worth living it.

Sometimes I walk out on the balcony and just imagine her and I standing outside looking up the stars just breathing in air. I bring out a small smile just thinking about it but then I imagine her and I outside under the stars and my lips just lightly touch hers and then they just collide together and she's actually taking pleasure in it. Just both of us outside where the wind is blowing and the condor flying smoothly through the sky and me beside her as she leans on my chest and just kissing her passionately all night. I then grin at the thought, but seconds later it slowly fades away because when I think about it… just thinking about it… I'll just be making my mistake.

_Ain't easy lovin' you when you're lovin' him_

_There's no words that can describe_

_How it leaves me empty inside_

_All I want is you_

_All I want is you… oh oh_

Right now, I'm just glad that there is no guy in her life. If there was, man my life would be a complete mess and maybe filled with some hatred but would it be towards her or _him_? Probably be towards him because I could never hate her, ever. I don't know why I can't but all I know is, I just can't. If I didn't hate her then that would mean I would like her and since I know I can't get myself to just _like_ her, that would mean I would still love her and I got to say, it ain't easy loving her when she's loving him.

The thought about another guy that's not me in her life is just, just, I don't know. There are no words that can describe how it would leave me empty inside.

Being a sky knight and all plus being named by a rumour going around that apparently 'I'm the best looking and most handsome sky night in all of Atmos', I meet a lot of girls, and some I reckon want more then just an autograph, way more. I've seen them flutter their eyes and strut poses trying to get my attention, I've heard the lust and flintiness in their voices to try to make me want them. The way they walk close to me so I can smell there perfume and how they glide there bodies next to me just to try and get me turned on, but what they really don't know is that I don't really care about that stuff, from them anyway but obviously I don't say that. Though seriously, none of that stuff matters to me when other girls do it. There's only one girl that would really get my full attention because all I want is her. There can be a flood of girls surrounding me and watching my every move but I wouldn't care because all I want is her.

_And why, did I have to fall in love with you_

_I'm driving myself insane_

_Well I'd know with out you I can't function anymore_

_And you, you'll never look at me the same_

_I know it's driving me insane_

_Well I know without you I'd can't function _

_I'm driving myself insane_

_I'm driving myself insane (insane)_

_Oh whoa…oh…_

_(Driving, driving myself insane)_

_Why did I fall for you?_

_Why did I? _

_Oh oh, oh oh_

_(Driving, driving myself insane)_

_Why did I fall in love?_

_I'm driving myself insane…_

[Sigh] Well, what's there left to say? I'm in love with her but is she with me? I don't know but I hope I will and I hope it's the answer I'm looking for, but right now, all I know is, just waiting for her answer, from day to day, I have, I'll be, no, I am, ye, I am, just from waiting for the words… I'm driving myself insane…

**Normal POV**

The next night after, everything is quiet. The condor is flying smoothly on autopilot and everyone is peacefully asleep, except two figures. One of them happening to be a red headed guy sky knight and the other, a midnight blue headed girl navigator. Both outside. Both on the balcony. Both under the stars. Both together. Both in love. Both kissing each other.

' _I got my answer, the one I wanted. I'm now outside, under the stars and kissing Piper. I can't believe this is real but I know it's happening and this feeling I got now kissing the girl I wanted is unbelievable and I got to say in a good way… still… I'm driving myself insane.'_

You guys like it? Or hate it? Review please! It's my first songfic like I've already said so I'm still a newbie and so if you want to criticise me about it, please don't go hard on me and yes I know there are grammar mistakes but seriously, I don't like editing. I just can't be bothered * YAWN* well now I'm off to bed. Right now it's 1:03 am so ye. Remember to review please!


End file.
